


Don't Drink That

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Casey is a bartender, M/M, PWP, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Don't Drink That

“Don’t drink that” the bartender snatched Chuck’s apple martini away before he took a drink  
“What the hell dude, that’s mine,”  
“And that asshole who you think likes you put something in it”  
“Bryce? No, he would never”  
“Okay, here” Casey handed it back “Good luck”  
“Um, can I have a new one” Chuck slid it back across the counter.  
“Sure, want anything else? His tab is open”  
“Ohhh give me something expensive that won’t burn too bad”  
“I got some top-shelf whiskey, it’s smooth”  
“Can you make yourself one too?”  
Casey smiled at him, pulling out two glasses “On the rocks?”  
“Sure” Chuck shrugged “I don’t know much”  
“Just into fruit drinks?”  
Chuck blushed “They taste good”  
“So does a good scotch”  
“Pour me one after this”

Chuck remembers the first two drinks, he remembers Bryce throwing a fit when he went to pay his tab, but he doesn’t remember exactly what led to him in the employee bathroom making out with the bartender whose name he never got. “What’s your name?” Chuck held his arms up as the bartender pulled his shirt off. “Or is that not how this works? I’ve never done this”  
“Casey”  
“I’m Chuck”  
“I know, I checked your I.D”  
“Right” Chuck helped him pull his shirt off “Do you have lube?”  
Casey scrambled to open the mirror that revealed a medicine cabinet full of condoms and lube.  
“Oh god”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“That’s um, do you do this all the time?”  
“This is the stock for the coin machines in the bathrooms, there are boxes of tampons and pads over there” he pointed to the corner of the bathroom “I’ve actually never done this before”  
“Right, okay, yeah, I’ll take that” Chuck grabbed the smallest thing of lube he had ever seen. He then saw Casey grab an XL condom and he groaned.  
Chuck pushed down his pants and underwear, leaving them pooled at his feet. This wasn’t the best position to prep himself but he did his best, thankfully he had long arms and long fingers.

“I’m ready” he took the condom from where Casey sat it on the edge of the sink and tore it open while Casey pushed his jeans down.  
“Wow, that’s nice” Chuck wrapped his lube slicked hand around Casey’s thick cock.  
“It would be nicer if it was inside you”  
“I agree, yeah, good idea” Chuck slid on the condom then grabbed another small packet of lube adding all of it to Casey’s cock because he was thick and Chuck was not as prepped as he would like but he was desperate. He kissed him one more time before turning around, he leaned forward bracing his hands on the sink,. He was thankful this bathroom was way cleaner than he thought it would be.  
Casey lined himself up with Chuck's hole, pressing in slowly, which he didn’t like but he knew he needed to give Chuck time to adjust, his name was Chuck right? What an odd name.  
Chuck groaned “Sorry”  
“‘S fine” Casey stopped, moving one of his hands from Chuck’s hip down to his dick that wasn’t fully hard anymore. “Relax” he slowly stroked Chuck’s length.  
“So thick”  
“We can stop, I can use my fingers”  
“Keep going, please” Chuck moaned as Casey’s hand moved quicker, Chuck’s knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the sink.  
After a dozen or so painfully slow thrusts Chuck was begging for more, so Casey quickened his pace, the sound of their skin slamming together echoed through the bathroom.  
“Fuck Casey”  
“Call me John”  
“Why?”  
“First name” Casey growled  
“John” Chuck’s moan was obscene, and Casey couldn’t get enough, he gripped the hair on top of Chuck’s head pulling his head up so he could see his face in the mirror. “You have nice eyes”  
Chuck tried to laugh but it came out as more of a moan “Thanks, but you don’t need to hit on me, you’re already fucking me”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Take the compliment, I don’t give them out often, now kick your shoes and pants off”  
Chuck toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, which was harder than it should have been because Casey didn’t stop fucking him.  
Casey pulled Chuck up turning him around pressing him against the wall, kissing him hard, his hands gripped Chuck’s ass lifting him up, Chuck instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around him, It took Casey longer than he would like to get lined back up, Chuck gasped as Casey slammed into him, hitting just the right spot to make his legs shake. His grip was strong around Casey’s neck, their moans getting lost in each other’s mouths.  
Chuck trusted Casey’s grip, so he reached down and began to stroke his cock, it was long before he was covering Casey’s hairy chest with his come, he might feel bad about it later but right now he didn’t care because it was hot and this was the best sex he had ever had.  
Casey’s grip tightened around Chuck, his thrust no longer consistent as his body shook filling Chuck with his release. He buried his face in Chuck’s neck, both men trying to calm their breathing.  
“Wow”  
“Yeah” Casey let Chuck down, keeping close to him until his legs stopped shaking  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk or sit for a while”  
“Good” Casey smirked and Chuck couldn't help but kiss him again. “I get off at ten tomorrow night, I think you should stop by” Casey tied up the condom and tossed it in the trash, then grabbed a few paper towels, getting them wet in the sink so he could clean his chest off.  
Chuck got dressed, he would take a shower when he got home but he did wash the lube off his hands “So um I’ll see ya tomorrow”  
The way Casey gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss made his dick start to plump up again “Fuck”  
“See ya tomorrow Chuck”

“Hey” Chuck sat at the bar.  
“Chuck” Casey smirked “Apple martini?”  
“Yes please,” Chuck watched Casey’s arm muscles move as he shook up someone else’s drink. He tried not to watch as Casey walked down to the other end of the bar to hand the guy his drink and walk back. “Whatcha staring at?”  
“Uh nothing”  
Casey smirked and it went straight to Chuck’s dick.  
He slid the apple martini across the counter “You’re alone tonight”  
“Well I’m single now” Chuck took a sip of his drink. “You were right Bryce put X in my drink, he wanted me to have more fun. I told him I had tons of fun with the bartender and had the best orgasm of my life” he whispered the last part.  
Casey laughed “And I didn’t even have to drug you”  
Chuck looked around to make sure no one was close, he leaned over the bar “I just spend the last half hour opening myself up for you” he slid something across the bar to Casey  
Casey looked at the small black thing, it had a few buttons on it, he gave Chuck a questioning look.  
“It’s a remote”  
“To?”  
“The thing keeping me nice and open for you, I was thinking when your shift ends I can take you back to my place for some fun”  
Casey pressed one of the buttons, Chuck gasped “You’re in for a very long hour”  
“Good” Chuck almost choked on the drink he took as Casey increased the vibration.


End file.
